russelfandomcom-20200213-history
From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever
March 24, 2014 (L-R) Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Mavy Legaspi, Cassy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia and Aldred Nasayao as the young Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Yves Flores, Liza Soberano and Francis Magundayao IBC 13's new breed of stars, the next generation with the parade of gorgeous head turners and talented young crop, cool, dynamic, smart, promising, chic, young, hip, bubbly, cutting edge, certified gen x'ers with a fresh faces invades your screen. IBC has found real gems in child stars Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Mavy Legaspi, Cassy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia and Aldred Nasayao are the kids of Friends 4Ever. They are now cast as the hottest teen stars such as Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores, respectively. It's been a while since the youth-oriented drama series dominated the Saturday afternoon slot of TV networks. Fresh from the success of Gimik and T.G.I.S. every Saturday afternoon viewing. Now, armed with its aim to offer an innovations, IBC brings back the teen drama for the youth on weekends, the younger audience will have an option for teenagers have a fun and exciting barkada experience. The Kapinoy Network IBC puts forward another incomparable production lightens up your Saturday afternoon with the girlfriend and boyfriend of the newest youth-oriented drama series Friends 4Ever which premieres on March 29 every Saturday at 2:45PM-3:30PM which composed of showbiz newcomers. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenager. The initial episodes begin with the main characters played by child actors namely Juan Miguel Urquico as young Miguel Richards (later played by Marlo Mortel), Abby Bautista as the young Nicole Gonzales (later played by Janella Salvador), Thirdy Lacson as the young Josh Domingo (later played by Yves Flores), Mavy Legaspi as the young Victor Halili (later played by Khalil Ramos), Cassy Legaspi as the young Bianca Escueta (later played by Sue Ramirez), Mutya Orquia as young Sandra Reyes (later played by Liza Soberano) and Andred Nasayao as young David Martin (later played by Francis Magundayao). The first episode are indeed dominated by the young actors who acted with such intensity you wished the as well beforer growing a teenager as Nicole (Janella), Miguel (Marlo), Bianca (Sue), Victor (Khalil), Josh (Yves), David (Francis) and Sandra (Liza) after many years of 90's. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh bach of graduate superstars introduces a new generation. A teenage romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students of high-schools with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a bestfriends forever of couple in friendship. The youth-oriented drama series presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience about a group of high school teenagers. Kapinoy young stars that will play the kiddie version of the main cast that includes Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Mavy Legaspi, Cassy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao and Sofia Millares. Friends 4Ever is topbilled by (L-R) Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores. And now, some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for the hottest teen stars such as Janella Salvador as Nicole Gonzales (16 year old), Marlo Mortel as Miguel Richards (21 year old), Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta (18 year old), Khalil Ramos as Victor Halili (18 year old), Francis Magundayao as David Martin (15 year old), Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes (16 year old) and Yves Flores as Josh Domingo (19 year old) started copying the hairstyle and clothing style. Friends 4Ever is directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes; completing the refresing cast are award-winning actors namely Nicole Uysiuseng, Victor Anastacio, Elisse Joson, Andre Paras, Antoniette Taus, Carl Guevara, Cara Eriquel, Maxene Magalona, Joseph Bitangcol, Beth Tamayo and Steffano Mori. Don't miss the pilot episode of this summer of the teen drama starting March 29 at 2:45PM every Saturday on IBC-13. This is a youth an young actors that you can't afford to miss. 'Song' *''A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix) ''- Elvis Presley